


Garden Geese

by belivaird_st



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Edith shares the news about Marigold needing glasses.





	Garden Geese

“Marigold needs glasses,” Edith Crawley tells her mother, Cora, making her choke on her tea. She watches her mother pick up a napkin to cough into with Isobel reaching out to pat her rapidly on the back and Violet grinning above her own mint flavored drink at the small, bistro table, outside. 

The shocking news upsets Cora somehow. Red in the face, she waves Isobel away, keeping her eyes on her middle daughter. “Are you sure?” she croaks, and presses the napkin cloth against her lips. The aftertaste of tea lingers her throat. 

“Of course I’m sure! Have I offend you in some way?” Edith demands.

“The child has poor eyesight,” Violet informs her. “She must take after her father.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Isobel quips. “We will love Marigold just the same.”

“That’s too much effort on Mother’s part,” Edith scoffs. “She finds a perfect life, is a happy life!”

“That is not true,” Cora frowns. 

“Mary goes the same way.”

“Same with what now?” Mary approaches the group dressed in her leather horse riding uniform. She stands between Cora and Isobel and reaches over to steal a biscuit off the cookie plate in the center. 

“Never mind,” Edith scowls.

The table grows quiet for several seconds with the sounds of Mary’s teeth chomping away on the vanilla breaded biscuit. The noises anger Edith and make her leave; marching through the tall grass in her beige colored laced boots.


End file.
